I'm In The Guild
by D.Outsyder
Summary: I didn't like fighting or killing, and yet I still agreed to be an adventurer. I became a gunslinger so I could protect those I loved and only for that reason. Now I belong to a guild and I'm a platoon leader. And my teammates need me.


**A/N: This is a new series I'm gonna start, and I swear I will not abandon it! This is also one of my first stories this year. I've had a re-boot. I need to get back on my feet! Without further ado, here is my story. -whispers- Which I hope doesn't suck to bad. :P**

* * *

><p>The monsters arm smashed through the wooden floor boards of the ship. I stared wide eyed. It took awhile for me to process what was unfolding. There were balrogs flying about and their ship was anchored on ours.<p>

"Balrogs are attacking." Aya said. She had appeared right next to me. She had a tendency to do that so I eventually got used to it. The hermits face showed wonderment and admiration. Her short pink hair was tied in a bandana. She was wearing light clothes so she could move swiftly. Short jeans shorts and a tight-fitting white tee. Her weapons lay dormant in a small bag secured around her waist.

"Why are you looking happy? We might die!" I yelled. A smile played out on her lips.

"This is just the kind of rigorous training and exercise that makes true heroes." Kaitsu said. The swordsman was leaning against the cabin door not far from me. He had long raven black hair that reached the middle of his back. He wore a dragon robe with his thin black blade sheathed on his back.

"But this isn't training. We could die!" I exclaimed. I was flabbergasted. Aya pulled a kunai out her bag holding it backhanded. Kaitsu stood on his own and unsheathed his blade. "Don't ignore me!"

"You've gotta let lose sometimes Kedei." Aya said flashing her bright smile at me. I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"I'll do that when my life isn't in danger!"

A balrog swooped in and took a swipe at Kaitsu. He gracefully dodge the attack completely. His face held a sinister smile as he threw his blade at the balrog. It barrel-rolled but flew straight with the tip of the blade always in front. The blade when straight through the balrogs forehead. In a flash he was standing on the balrogs head. He pulled the blade out of the monsters head with no effort. The balrogs body dissipated into darkness and Kaitsu landed safely on the wooden floor.

Kaitsu was the only one with any real combat experience. He had been a guild before this one. He was the best fighter I knew. He was a one-man-army. He could handle himself in any situation. I on the other hand, was a noob. I had never been in a guild, I had never been in a _real _fight. I was still getting used to this whole fighting thing. Aya is in the same situation as me but she was a natural fighter. She felt comfortable in dangerous situations.

"No matter how much you don't like it, we have to fight." Aya said before she disappeared. I sighed in defeat. My face hardened and I pulled my guns out readying myself. I saw Kaitsu run and dive into the chaos. His sword hacked at the balrogs. Taking them down one by one.

A balrog tried to sneak attack him from behind. I locked my aim onto it and unleashed hell on it's back. It's body dissipated to darkness. It revealed Kaitsu standing there with his sword in the place where the balrog once stood.

"What where you fire those things. I'm on your side. Remember?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked up. Balrogs were flying, circling the ship. I jumped up onto the sail and began shooting balrogs out of the sky. There were way to many. A balrog came at me through my blind spot and would have given me a slashed with enough force to send me flying off the ship if it weren't for Aya. The overactive thief had blocked the incoming attack with a kunai knife. With force only she could have, she pushed the balrog away then slashed it across the chest.

"Thanks Aya." I said before continuing to shoot down the monsters. She nodded and disappeared once again.

I noticed that their numbers were diminishing. Then an idea struck my mind like lightning. I twisted around and saw the balrog ship. I ran full speed to it. Balrogs tried to stop me on my way there but I shot them down immediately. I reached the area where the balrog ship was hook onto ours. It was latched on by a metal chain. I tried to shoot it off but it wasn't even making a mark on the metal.

"Well I'm just gonna have to make them retract it then." I said aloud. "Aya! Cover me!" I yelled as I boarded the ship.

The ship had a horrible stench. I guess they don't take baths. But I had to work through it though. I made my way to the cabin, shooting anything that moved. I made it to the cabin. The door was locked.

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath. Aya appeared next to me and gently shoved me aside. She began working on the lock. Seconds later, the door flew open and the door knob hit the ground with a loud clang. "I would say go help Kaitsu, but I think he can handle himself." I said as we entered the cabin. The obnoxious odor had subsided a little. The two of us slowly walked down the hall. The hall was lit green by candles hanging on the walls. And there was an eerie silence. Even Aya had a serious look on her face. A roar broke trough the silence and we both stopped in our tracks. We both looked at each other. We shared the same thoughts.

"What th-" Aya was cut off when the door at the end of the hall flew off the hinges and was headed directly at us. The hall was narrow so the only thing we could we break through it. I shot the door repeatedly. It barely slowed down. Aya dashed forward and cut the door in half. Then another was headed at us. A balrog, larger than the others we were fighting outside. He charged Aya and sent her flying past me.

"Aya!" I exclaimed. I turned around just in time to see it coming for me next. When it was right in front of me, in a split second, I grabbed its shoulders and boosted myself over it. I twisted around with my hands still on its shoulders then slammed my knee into the back of it's head. I landed on the ground and saw it stumble forward. It twisted around in rage. It charged me again. This time twice as fast. On reaction I jumped backwards. But in midair, it grabbed my ankle and flew me to where Aya was now standing, trying to regain her bearings.

I slammed into her and we both flew through the wall, outside the ship. My eyes shot open. I grabbed the edge of the balrog ship and Aya grabbed my ankle. It was unbearably windy. I refused to let go. Not when both my life and my guildmate's life was on the line.

I began to climb. I was scaling the side of a moving air ship. I'm officially insane. It was difficult enough with Aya hugging my leg to the point of putting it to sleep but then the chief balrog started flying around.

I grabbed my gun out of it's holster and held onto the ship with one hand. I began gunning the monster down. He momentarily retreated. Giving me enough time to get to the 'poop-deck' and rest. I stood on the deck with my hands on my knees. Aya was on guard ready to take the balrogs down. The chief balrog swooped past me making me fall onto my back. It landed a few feet behind where I laid. Aya twisted around and charged at him. Her speed was astounding. It was like she teleported. She stood in front of him.

"Savage Blow!" She exclaimed. Her kunai lit with power. With blinding speed she repeatedly stabbed and slashed the balrog. With a finally hit she round house kicked it in the face, sending it flying off of the ship. I regained my breath.

"I'm gonna go and disconnect the ships. Go find Kaitsu and make sure he's okay." I said quickly. I sped in to the cabin and down the eerie hall. I reached the room that now lacked a door. It was the control room. I sat in the overly large seat and began my work. It didn't take long. I found the button and disconnected the ships.

I hastily left the balrog cabin. The two ships were way to distant for a jump. I walked to the edge of the ship and turned away from my ship. I pointed the gun in front of me. I jumped and exclaimed, "Recoil shot!" With unfathomable speed I flew backwards. My back smashed into the steel post on my ship. I groaned in pain as I fell to the ground. Kaitsu caught me before I hit the ground.

"Lets all rest before we get back to Victoria." He said uncharacteristically cheery. I guess it was because he just fought and fighting put him in a good mood. It was sorta like a drug for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was short. I just wanted to get the first chapter in. Review please. It'll give me motivation, which I desperately need. Until next time. Probably tomorrow.**


End file.
